Plants of the genus Tecoma have been grown as landscape plants for many decades. These plants typically have bright green leaves and large trumpet shaped flowers that attract hummingbirds and bees. The most common species grown has been Tecoma stans, the most widely distributed of the genus, growing from the tropics and subtropics of South America to the warmer parts of the American Southwest. There are reportedly 14 species of Tecoma, mostly native to the Andean region. This number has come into question in recent research, as the actual number may only be half that estimate since many of the species are highly variable and interspecies hybrids appear to be fairly common in nature. Several of the South American species with red or orange flowers have been hybridized with Tecoma stans. Many of these hybrids have been patented beginning in 2007. Many of the hybrids have reduced fertility, with the culturally desirable result of less fruit production and trash in the landscape. Many of the hybrids incorporate the orange or orange-red characteristics typical of some of the Andean species. The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tecoma hybrid. The cultivar originated as a chance seedling of unknown hybrid origin, with both male and female parents unknown, which germinated at a nursery near Sahuarita, Ariz. and is the object of this application.